US 2006/0268528 describes examples of such a device, it being possible in particular for the housing to be composed of zirconia. However, zirconia is not very transparent to radio waves having frequencies of between 800 MHz and 3 GHz, which may present communication problems, for example if the region in which the device is used is poorly covered by the telecommunication network or exhibits obstacles to waves.
Furthermore, the materials known for their high transparency to radio waves having frequencies of between 800 MHz and 3 GHz may exhibit a limited resistance to impacts and scratches, which renders them unsuitable if the housing is exposed to the external environment, for example if the housing is a casing of a telephone or a portable computer. This is because, in these applications, the device has to reclaim its integrity and its appearance in the event of impact or of frictional actions.
There thus exists a need for a device for communication by radio waves having frequencies of between 800 MHz and 3 GHz which comprises a housing exhibiting both a high transparency to said waves and a high resistance to impacts and scratches.
One aim of the invention is to meet, at least partially, this need.